While there are numerous devices which are designed for holding electrical conductors to junction boxes, they are generally unsatisfactory either because they tend to be expensive in construction or because they are difficult to produce.
In the present invention, there is proposed a single piece device in the form of an integrally related stem and flared projections which are joined together and have a transverse shoulder therebetween.
There is a central aligned passage formed in the projections and stem and through which an insulated conductor projects. The insulated conductor is clamped to the device by a ring nut which commences threading movement at the smaller diameter end of the flared projections and as it advances toward the projected or free ends, such projections are displaced radially inwardly, thus bringing inner surfaces of the projections against the confronting surface of the conductor so that the more the ring nut is advanced the greater the degree of radially inwardly clamping movement of the projections to further develop gripping action between the conductor and the projections. The conductor is thus firmly gripped by the projections of the device. The device, in turn, is held to the junction box by means of the stem which is passed through an opening in the junction box and a second nut is used to fasten the stem to the junction box by clamping a portion of the box between the nut which is received on the stem and a shoulder of the stem. The device thus holds the insulated conductor and the device, in turn, is rigidly connected to the box.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel device which is a one-piece construction of plastic, electrically nonconductive material (insulative material) such as Delren, polyethylene or the like, adapted to clamp such conductor by means of flared projections biased inwardly by a ring nut, and, an integrally related stem which is passed through and thereafter clamped by a companion nut to the junction box.